Just Wanting
by hpchik1
Summary: Could all the smirks, remarks, late night conversations and glances to each other be more than what it seems? Ginny thinks so, but what about Draco? Could he ever be so close to an enemy? THIS STORY IS NOW COMPLETE..A NEW DG TO COME!
1. Chapter 1

**Just Wanting**

Disclaimer:  I own Harry Potter..only in my dreams. 

Author's Note: No song fic this time! It's my first Draco/Ginny fic, so be nice on reviews. Or you can be honest and tell me what you like and don't like:D

Spoilers: Books 1-5

Rating: R (sexual situations, language)

It was yet another boring day in the common room. Everyone was off doing their own thing, expect for Ginny. She sat alone on the couch near the fireplace, waiting for someone to arrive. Time seemed to pass like years until he finally came crawling out of the hole. She smiled brightly and ran over to hug him.

"Not to hard Gin. Quidditch was a disaster."

"Sorry Harry."

She let go, still beaming. Harry smiled weakly and kissed her lightly on the cheek. Oddly, Ginny felt his kiss was different, as in weak and unwanted. She looked at him, he looked bothered so she decided to kiss him on the lips hoping it would help somewhat. While kissing him, she opened her eyes and she saw him looking at someone out of the corner of his eyes. Ginny stopped kissing him and turned around to see him staring at Hermione, who was talking to Ron. She looked back at Harry, who was still glancing at Hermione and decided to set things right.

"Harry, we need to talk."

Harry looked back at Ginny.

"Ok, about what?"

Ginny held his hands and took a deep, painful breath.

"I think we should stop seeing each other."

At first Harry looked hurt, then he quickly regained himself to what Ginny has said afterwards.

"You should be with Hermione, not me."

Harry's jaw dropped.

"Hermione? Love? I-"

Ginny held her hand over his mouth.

"It's so obvious! Don't act like it's not. You're constantly staring at her and you find every excuse possible to leave me and be with her! So if you want her that bad, I must be here standing in your way. Today, that ends because as I see it, you want her more than you'll ever want me."

Harry thought to himself and realized in a slight painful way, she was right. With that, he gave her one of his random bone-crushing hugs.

"Thank you Ginny. You're a true friend. There will always be a place for you in my heart."

With that, Ginny hugged him back, fighting the rising tears in her eyes. He let go and kissed her one last time. Ginny felt his passionate lips and wished things didn't have to be this way. Then, he walked over to Hermione. Ginny watched as Harry took Hermione out of the common room. She smiled and walked over to Ron.

"Gin? What just happened?"

"Well, I ended it for me and Harry."

"What? Why?"

"Because, I just wasn't right for him. Someone else was."

With that, she left the common room leaving a very confused Ron behind. She didn't know where to go from here. She had no luck with relationships that was obvious. Harry had been the only true boyfriend that she ever had. Dean was alright, but he wasn't what she wanted. She wanted the famous, handsome boy-who-lived to swift her off her feet and away from the world. She laughed to herself and before she knew it she was drowning in her tears. She wiped her eyes several times and continued to sob while walking. She had no idea where she was, nor did she care. She walked, wanting to pretend Harry was there with her every step of the way. She cried slightly louder, hoping he'll find her and say how sorry he was and that he'll take Hermione out of the picture. Ginny envied Hermione, for being the one to win the heroes heart. But she knew she couldn't hate her best friend just because she got Harry. After all, she was the one who worried constantly about him and she was always there for him when others weren't. It was also about time when Hermione realized Harry meant more to her than a friend. Ginny looked down at her watch, it was 6pm and she was running late for the feast. she ran to the Great hall, pulling out her wand and performing a spell that fixed up her face. she arrived and to no amazement, saw a cuddling Harry and Hermione. Ron of course, was red and trying to avoid them. Everyone else was just watching the lovebirds and she decided to help ease the stares. She walked over and sat next to Hermione. Hermione let go of Harry and hugged Ginny rather forcefully. Ginny tried her best not to cry, but as usual she was losing. She quickly patted Hermione's back and mumbled congrats and walked away to sit with Ron.

"CAN YOU BLOODY BELIEVE IT? HARRY AND HERMIONE TOGETHER! WHAT ABOUT ME! HARRY KNEW HOW I FELT ABOUT HER!"

After all the looks he was getting, including the glares from Harry and Hermione themselves, Ron lowered his voice and leaned towards Ginny.

"Not like it was possible to just easily those kind of feelings away."

Ginny gave him a comforting hug.

"It's alright. Some things were just meant to be. Besides, you guys are still the famous trio! It's just now two of them are madly in love. They still love you too Ron, as the true friend you are."

Ron looked utterly unconvinced.

"Yeah well, as long as they don't snog when I'm around it will make it easier for me to think this is all just a bloody dream!"

Ron then jumped out of his seat and left the hall. Ginny frowned and turned to Harry and Hermione.

"He's still mad?" Harry asked.

"Yup, but don't worry. he'll get over it." Ginny assured.

Hermione didn't speak, but she rather became teary eyed and tried to smile.

"I hope he doesn't hate forever for this."

Harry hugged her and to Ginny's surprise, he cupped Hermione's face and planted tender kisses on her lips and cheeks. Ginny sat there, forming fists underneath the table. Without knowing, she was glowing redder than ever, and she abruptly got up and ran out the hall. Without looking back she ran, tears pouring out of her eyes. her red hair was a mess and kept sticking to her face. Behind her she could hear gasps and laughs. Laughs? She suddenly stopped and turned on her heel. She looked at the Slytherin table and found pansy, Crabbe and Goyle laughing hysterically. She then glanced at Malfoy who wasn't laughing at all, but rather snickering.

"O shut the hell up! Like you'll find love the way they did!"

Ginny cried out, pointing directly at Harry and Hermione. She then turned back around, this time leaving the hall. Ginny had no idea where to run to. She thought the safest place and the place where you can't be bothered would be the restricted girl's bathroom. She ran there, not once looking at those who tried calming her down. She finally reached her destination and took a seat against the sink wall. She buried her head in her hands and sobbed loudly. her jealously, hate and despair were torn and completely out of control. She pulled at her hair, hoping to relieve some pain. After what seemed like hours, she stopped crying and found herself thinking of the memories this place held. She recalled this place, the diary and the day she was brought her and into the Chamber of Secrets.

"Thinking about going back Weasley?"

Ginny nearly jumped out of her skin as she stood up and gave a look of shock. He just stood there smiling, with those ice cold grey eyes glaring in her puffy, yet soft brown ones.

"Why would you care Malfoy?"

she fixed herself by straightening her skirt and pulling at her shirt.

"You know you shouldn't be down here. Since I'm a prefect I can write you up."

He took a step closer towards her. She was about to run when she decided to play this ferret at his own little game. She too took a small step towards him.

"Ok you twitchy little ferret, do something then."

Because of that, Malfoy became furious and before she knew it, he was on top of her against the wall.

"How dare you bring that up you filthy-"

She pushed but he held on tightly.

"Filthy what? I'm not a mudblood you git therefore you can't call me that!"

"Please, there's more than that I can say."

he had her pinned against the walls, hands up on either side of her head. He stared coldly into her eyes. She stared back, squinting with signs of anger.

"Let go of me you disgusting git."

But he didn't let go, he just tightened his hands that were around her tiny wrists.

"Why should I?"

Ginny didn't know what to say next, but the idea of using her wand at him came to mind.

"Because in about 5 seconds, the ferret you once were you're going to become again."

Malfoy smirked.

"Try me Weasley."

Ginny didn't know if he was aware of his consequences nor did she care. he had crossed the line by grabbing her.

"1….2………3…………4….."

She stopped counting and found him hardly moving a muscle. She glared, hoping he would just go away.

"Where's the last number?" he smiled.

She smiled back and without thinking twice she elbowed him in the mouth, and pushed him off her. She reached for her wand and pointed it at him.

"5."

She quickly yelled 'Avada Kaboom!' and a spark of red light shot out of her wand. Malfoy cried like a girl and balled himself up on the floor. Ginny started laughing at how she made him cry over some words she just randomly put together. She put away her wand and saw him whimpering with blood running out of his mouth. Ginny, suddenly feeling sorry for him, knelt down next to him.

"Hurts to be betrayed don't it?"

"What are you talking about?" he spat at her.

"Now you know what its like, to cry and hurt over something someone did to you."

She stood up and turned away. she was about to take her first step when a cold hand grabbed at her leg. She turned to him, tears coming out of her eyes.

"A little help?"

She sighed, and grabbed his hand to stand him up. She took her wand and performed a spell that fixed him up instantly. Now that he was looking better and rather handsome, he smiled.

"Wow, I didn't think you'd do such a thing. Not very lady like for a Weasley."

He laughed lightly, tugging at his neck. Ginny gave a devilish look.

"Well, there's more to me than what you see."

"I can tell. You'd do well in Slytherin."

Ginny found herself inches away from his lips. She licked her lips and brushed away hair that was blocking her eyes.

"Let's find out shall we?"

With that, she grabbed his tie and closed the space between them. She kissed him roughly, pouring what was right and wrong right out the window. She found herself lost in the state that she was in. He at first was tense, but eventually his arms snaked around to her waist and he was pushing her against him. She was the first to lick his bottom lip to accept permission. when he refused, she knew he needed more convincing. Therefore, she pulled back slightly and printed kisses along his jaw line and nipping at his earlobes. She then returned to his lips, licking and biting. he smiled, she smiled and he let her in. for the first time in all of Hogwarts years, the tongues of enemies collided and twined. To regain air, they pulled apart slightly. Ginny looked at Draco who no longer glared with icy eyes. instead, he stared hazily into her warm brown eyes.

"What are we doing?" he asked with a voice barely above a whisper.

"I don't know. But whatever it is, it feels so wrong, yet right at the same time."

She sighed and closed her eyes as Draco pulled her back in and he was now planting pleasurable kisses up and down her neck, and along her jaw line. She moaned lightly every now and then, throwing her head back, hands still wrapped around his neck. Her mood of desire felt met and her conscious was all out of whack. He had kissed her again and she could do no more but give in. His kiss was like ecstasy, she wanted more and couldn't live without it. He finally stopped pulling away hands and all. He seemed distraught, as if being caught killing someone.

"We can't do this. You're a Gryffindor and I'm a Slytherin. People wouldn't accept us Ginny."

She didn't want to hear that, nor did she care about what other's thought of her.

"I don't care Draco! I can't live without you! Who cares if I'm a Gryffindor, obviously I don't!"

She stomped her foot, feeling angrier every second. Draco simply stared at her with awe.

"Why are we even doing this? We act like we are desperately in love with each other!"

Ginny opened her mouth, but nothing came out. Did she love him? How though? It's not like she fancied him all this time, or did she? Was she blinded by it because of Harry? All of a sudden, it hit her like a ton of bricks. The looks, the remarks, the smirks at each other. It was all a game, of flirting? That could explain all the nights he caught her late at night. They would sit and talk, like friends.

"Do you love me Ginny?"

Ginny didn't know what to say. She wanted to say yes, but remembered Harry telling her love's a special thing. Don't say it unless you truly mean it.

"I don't know Draco. I think my actions tonight were because I just want to be loved by someone."

Ginny fell to her knees, hands cradling her head. She started crying foolishly thinking someone like Draco could possibly love her in anyway. She was crying so loud she couldn't hear the sound of him walking towards her. Without knowing, he knelt down and reached for her face. She became aware of this and tried pushing away. But she was too weak to put up a huge fit. She found his hand gently gripping her chin.

"Ginny, are you trying to say you just want someone to love you? As in to find the real you?"

She looked back at him, her mind in a dazed and her hand running smoothly along his cheek.

"I just want someone to realize I'm here. I just want someone to love me for me..to make me special."

They both shared a small smile and laugh.

"Well, I guess that's why I'm still here."

She stared with shock; this was coming out of the mouth of Draco Malfoy? Is this really meant to be? Two enemies to awkwardly fall in love?

"O Draco, thank you."

She climbed on him and passionately kissed him. They both didn't care if this was all wrong or that to the whole world they were enemies. Ginny thought this could change everything. She knew it would to her friends and family. while kissing, she wondered how Ron would react to this. And Draco's father! She pulled away midst their kiss.

"Draco! What if you're father found out about all this?"

He sighed and looked away. Suddenly for the first time in all her life, she saw him cry. Not as an act (or so she hoped), but real tears. She hugged him. He tugged and whispered.

"For once, I really don't give a damn. He expects so much of me, most things I couldn't even try to do! I try to compare myself to him but when I do, my mother comes in to bring me down. She tells me I'll never be like my father and today that's just fine with me."

With sorrow and regret, he pulled her in for a more passionate kiss. They tugged at each other's clothes and before she knew it, Ginny was thinking the unbelievable.

"Draco?" she said against his lips.

"Yes Ginny?" he replied back.

She took a deep breath, threw everything she believed in out the window and demanded something that would change everything.

"Make love to me."


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note- We now get an inside look at Draco's feelings! They are italic so you should have no problem pointing them out. Enjoy!**

Draco, shocked by her words, instantly pulled away.

"Ginny! Do you know what you're asking for?"

Of course she knew. She wanted to find out if her feelings about him were right.

"Please Draco. Maybe it can make a huge change."

Draco looked rather annoyed, which wasn't a good for Ginny.

"As in what? Making love would convince my father to join the Order and even Voldemort to party with us?"

He was shouting and Ginny's heart, once heavy with wonder, was now sinking with sorrow.

"I don't know! I just want you! That's all! Would it be better if we just did this for tonight?"

Draco sullened, lost for words. He finally spoke again.

"So you just want to have sex with no meaning to it what so ever?"

Ginny's face flushed red and she slapped him in the face. The hit was quite powerful for Draco almost fell over.

"Hell woman! What was that for?"

"That's so rude of you! I was more on the lines of throwing everything we believed in out the window and just for one night be together for what we want rather than for who we are."

Ginny had raised her voice, as well as her finger with her other hand resting on her hip. Draco watched, finding her to be more gorgeous than ever.

"Ok, I'm sorry. Let's try this again; you want me to pretend I'm not the so called "Heir of Slytherin" so we can just love each other for our feelings...right?"

He asked, fearing another smack to his face. Instead, Ginny smiled and came inches way from his face.

"Exactly. Just for tonight."

With that, they kissed roughly and Draco led her to where she would go for the first and probably only time, the Slytherin common room and his bedroom.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Draco led Ginny to the Slytherin common room. Ginny looked around every now and then, trying to see if others were watching. She then glanced at her watch, 10pm! Most students were asleep for exams were tomorrow. Exams! Ginny didn't even study anything. But she couldn't stop what was about to happen. So she pushed them out of her mind, there was always Hermione anyway. She smiled and continued to hold on to Draco's hand as they passed the picture leading to the Gryffindor common room. It was at that moment, Ginny's stomach gave a sudden jolt.

_What's happening to me? Me with Ginny Weasley! I'm leading her to my common room, and even to my bedroom! I'm crazy! I even told her my feelings about how my parent's treat me! I even bloody cried! How does she do this to me? How can she make me feel desperate, but feel like she's the only one who can save me from myself? Look at me, telling her sappy things Potter would say to that mudblood girlfriend of his! Wait Ginny's Potter's ex-girlfriend! I bet this is why all of this is happening! He probably made her feel awful inside, worthless! Even though she's a Weasley, I find her different from her family. When I look at her, she just turns me on more than Pansy ever did! With her red long hair, shining among the sun and the way it swayed each time she moves, those lips that taste of desire and a little of lust, her touch which was stunning and full of want, that fragile body and those legs.. Ok I think I've said enough. I just find her to be the best Weasley I've ever seen! Well, I can say I never looked at her and told myself I loved her. Besides, I didn't right?_

They had reached the common room and Ginny suddenly shivered because of the cold.

"Do you sleep in a 2 post bed?"

He stopped walking and turned to look at her,

"With having a father like me?"

They smiled, shared a small laugh and still holding hands he took her up to his room. As soon as he opened his door and led her in, Ginny gasped at the room. It was a huge bedroom covered with satin green colored sheets draped on his master bed. On the walls, snake statues and pictures of dragons hung about.

"Bloody hell Draco! Nice bed, how many girls besides Pansy did you sleep with?"

He smiled, as did Ginny and arched his eyebrow in a devilish way.

"Only 10, including that Looney Lovegood."

Ginny laughed and playfully slapped him on the shoulder.

"Better than my handsome face." he whispered.

They laughed and when silence surfaced, both were at a loss for words. Ginny's conscience came back a little early for she kept thinking about how wrong this seemed and if she should call it off and take care of her problems on her own.

_Man, what now? She wanted this, why isn't she taking action! This was all her idea, to forget ourselves and be famously in love! Was she rethinking everything! Did this become her true mistake now? But, no! I want this to happen! Not only to get laid, wait I don't mean that. I just for once want to fell the love experience with someone like Ginny. Wait, am I considering her feelings? Do I really fancy her? Or is all just an infatuation? Or is it what they call love at first sight? First? This is my 6th year, as her 5th year. Oh no, what if all goes all and something terrible happens to me! Will she ever forgive me, or just go along with me? AHH! There it goes again, me caring about her feelings! What's happening to me! It's like I'm becoming less like my parents and more like...dare I say it. Potter! AHH! What's wrong with me?_

Ginny knew she had to do something; Draco did bring her up here for a reason. But she didn't want him this way. She felt horrible and used and started to cry. She tried to hold it in so Draco wouldn't think she's some big baby. She couldn't win, her conscience was back. This is all wrong! Love for just one night? With the Draco Malfoy? Who am I kidding? Even if I love him, why can't be forever? How come we couldn't change ourselves so we could be accepted by everyone? She finally stopped crying for Draco was looking quizzically at her.

"I'm sorry Draco. But I can't do this thinking after tonight you'll treat me like nothing all over again."

She cried and sat on the edge of his bed. He scooted over near her and to her amazement; he held her face and brushed away her tears with his thumbs.

"Ginny, I miss our late night run-ins. Remember we use to just sit and talk for hours? It was so peaceful and I was so glad to be with you. You've changed me Ginny; I'm not such a bad guy after all now am I?"

They smiled and Ginny swore she saw a different Malfoy through his eyes. He no longer stared with iced hate, but rather want and need.

"O Draco, I love you."

The words came out rather easier than she thought. She had never said them to Harry during their relationship, and she was glad. She had saved them for tonight; to say them to the man she loved more than anything. She looked at him, hoping for an answer.

"Ginerva Weasley, I love you too."

She smiled brightly for he said her full first name. Tears formed in her eyes, but they were tears of joy. He seemed to get the hint and he leaned in to kiss her. She held on to him and they passionately kissed. After moments of touching and grabbing, he held her tightly and leaned back wards. She held on leaning back smiling and then moving back in to kiss him. Draco quickly tugged on her shirt hoping to seek permission. He looked at her; she smiled and bit her lip. He winked and slowly unbuttoned her blouse. Ginny smiled during this moment, constantly groaning slightly and messing up his hair with her intense grabbing. He managed to slip off her blouse and admired to see her in a pink laced bra.

"My turn." she whispered.

She moved a bit, and once she was on top she quickly pulled his tie over his head. She then unbuttoned his shirt. She smiled each time his bare chest was revealed, for it was muscular and firm. Malfoy watched during this time, admiring her features. Once she reached the last button, she slid the shirt off watching as he smiled at her and leaned up to kiss her forehead. He then moved again, making sure she was nice and comfortable on the bottom. He then ran his hand on her bare flat stomach while planting kisses along her stomach, and up to her neck. She sighed and moaned slightly while she ran her hands along his back, threw his hair and then along his chest. Draco then softly ran his hands along her thighs. She flinched a little.

"It's ok Ginny. Just relax." he whispered.

She sighed and allowed him to continue. She closed her eyes and moaned pleasurably as his hands were wrapped around her knickers and him slowly pulling them down. He did and she whispered something similar to stop. He did and looked up at her.

"Do you want me to stop?" He asked, hoping for the answer to be no.

"No, I'm sorry. It's my first time and I'm extremely nervous."

He ran his back hand along her smooth cheek.

"I understand for it's shockingly my first time too. I'll take it slow, trust me I want you to be comfortable."

He smiled and kissed her till he reached her legs again. This time she made no sounds, jut smiles and hand gestures. Finally, both were nude and without wasting another second, she helped direct him in her. At first it was slow for Ginny whimpered at the pain. Draco just rested on his elbows and they touched foreheads as he kissed her every now and then on her lips. Eventually the pain was gone and she motioned for him to go a little faster. He smiled and did what he was told. She closed her eyes and with him moved in a steady up and down pattern moaning together because of the pleasure. Suddenly, it got forceful and the bed started shaking more than usual. Ginny opened her eyes to find him sweating madly, and his hands into fists clenching to the sheets on the bed. She assumed what was about to happen for she held on to his shoulders and leaned in to kiss his forehead.

"Go ahead, don't ask." she whispered, nibbling his ear before laying back. This must have done it for as soon as she laid back down she felt the surge that went through her. He moaned her name, sweat and hair covering his face. Ginny arched her back during the moment, moaning his name and digging her nails in his shoulders. He lessened his grip on the bed and barely collapsed on top of Ginny. She gave a small laugh and they kissed.

"Ginny?"

"Yes Draco?"

"I love you so much. And to this day forward, we don't have to be strangers. I don't care what people will say, this is for us not them. When I see you, I will acknowledge you and give you a hug. Maybe even some kisses as a bonus."

She smiled and kissed him again.

"What about Ron?"

They stared at one another admirably. Then they both smiled devilishly.

"He shove it up his Weasley arse!"

Ginny laughed, shaking her head and she kissed him passionately and once more they made love before falling asleep. This time around, Ginny was on top and she aroused Draco to torture him on the fact that he took so long to tell her his deepest desire. Of course, she would pay for it the following night.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note:** **I saw how many hits this story got! Wow! I didn't think my d/g stories were good! I know this last chapter is very short. I didn't have much of a big and long ending. Well, here it is. But don't worry another better and longer d/g story is in the works! Other than that, enjoy and don't forget to review:D**

Everyone was in the Great Hall reviewing work related for their exams. Towards the far end of the center long table, huddled anxious Gryffindors. Harry and Hermione were close together studying and holding hands. Ron was still steamed with his back facing them, while Neville and Dean were in deep conversation about potions. As for Ginny, she sat with Lavender and continued day two of their 'hot topic.'

"Who do you think has the biggest package?" Lavender asked.

Ginny thought of saying Draco but decided not to for Lavender would freak.

"Um…Potter?" she exclaimed.

At that moment, Lavender laughed and gave Ginny a high five. She blushed, yet she felt angry for not saying what she really wanted to say. Like last night, she shouldn't be afraid of what others will say about her and Draco! She stopped laughing and corrected herself.

"I'm sorry, I actually choose Malfoy."

Lavender stopped laughing and was taken back. Her jaw dropped and eyes widened.

"Malfoy? Why him? Potter is way better." she replied, looking over to the Slytherin table.

"He's sexier than Potter and really good with words. Oi, you should see him with no shirt on!"

Ginny thought she said too much for Lavender was leaving and all Ginny could hear from her was "eww!" She laughed and rested her head on her hands, thinking about Draco and new ways to torture him in bed.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Most exams were over, only two more left. Ginny went by rather well hoping the same for Draco. It was time for her last exam so she headed for Snape's class. She walked in and to her amazement found Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Draco in seats.

"Had some minor arrangements." Snape replied, motioning for her to sit down.

She walked past Ron and quickly looked at Draco. He smiled and winked. She smiled brightly (but not too much to attract attention) and she took a seat next to him. As soon as she took her seat, she saw Ron poking his head outwards to glance at her. She stuck her tongue out and looked away. Ron have an "uh, umph!" while both Draco and Ginny snickered.

"Here's your exams, begin."

Hermione was at top speed with hers while Harry glanced at her paper, Ron (who sat next to Harry at the end of the table) desperately tried copying Harry.

"Mr. Weasley, eyes on own parchment!"

Hermione looked up immediately and glared at Ron. He flushed and looked at his own work. As for Draco, he kept nudging her elbow so she could get his answers. They shared answers, and soon Ginny rested one hand in her lap. Seconds later, she felt Draco's hand on top of hers. There fingers twined and for the rest of the exam they sat like that, Ginny randomly scooting closer to him. The exam soon ended and they all turned in their work before being dismissed. Harry and Hermione had one arm wrapped around the other's waist, while Ron sighed and stuffed his hands in his pockets. Draco and Ginny however, were still sitting and looking longingly at one another. They smiled and stood up prepared for what was about to happen. He pulled her in, and they held hands. On the way out, Ginny (laughing quietly) found Draco's hand on her arse and they walked out, hearing the gasps from Ron and seeing a very shocked Harry and Hermione.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The end of the day finally arrived, and everyone was in the Great Hall for dinner. Obviously, it wasn't going to be peaceful, for Ron was outraged and all over Ginny.

"BLODDY HELL GINNY! WHAT WAS THAT DISGUSTING MOMENT IN SNAPES CLASS? THAT GIT'S HAND ON YOUR ARSE AND YOU ACCEPTING IT! YOU CAN'T TELL ME YOU'RE GOING OUT WITH HIM!" Ron yelled, face redder than his own hair, spit foaming at the mouth.

Ginny held her ground standing on her tiptoes, arms straight down, hands balled into fists and yelled back at Ron.

"I'M NOT A CHILD! I CAN DO WHATEVER I WANT! O, _THAT GIT_ HAS A NAME! IT'S DRACO MALFOY. NO HE'S NOT A GIT AND YES I'M GOING OUT WITH HIM!"

With that, the entire Great Hall went silent. The stares of hundreds were focused right at Ginny. She drew in a deep breath and backed away from Ron. She slowly turned her head to stare at those in the Hall. She looked at the Gryffindor table (looks of shock and betrayal), the Hufflepuff table (looks of shock), and the Ravenclaw table (looks of shock and disgust). Before looking at the Slytherin table, she looked over to the teachers. McGonagall (shocked), Flitwick (surprised), Hagrid (who fainted), Snape (disgusted and about to vomit) and finally Dumbledore. He had a mixed expression etched on his face, more of hope than surprise and disgust. She looked away quickly and glanced over to Draco. He sat, stunned by her power. Finally, he stood up and walked towards her. They looked at each other and without thinking twice they embraced, thinking nothing of the world around them. They kissed, longing for each others taste. They parted and faced the Hall, hand in hand.

"We love each other and if you can't accept that, well we don't care."

Many cries and gasps were heard and with nothing more left to say, they together left the Hall. Once outside, they walked around for a bit, shocked by their actions.

"Did we just tell the entire school that we are going out?" Ginny asked.

"Yup, and in a very movie like way. Or as I like to call it, a cheesy way!"

Ginny playfully slapped him. They laughed and this time Draco pulled Ginny's tie towards him and they kissed.

"Who's bed now?" she whispered against his lips.

"Potters?" he replied.

Ginny bit his lower lip and he twitched slightly, pulling away.

"Ouch! Getting feisty are we?" he claimed.

She played along, pretending to be a lion (more of a cat though) by lightly scratching at his chest and growling.

"Ok young lady, time to tame you."

With that, he swifted her off her feet. Ginny screamed, kicking and holding on (hands wrapped around his neck) while Draco ran to where Ginny knew she'd probably sleep at for the rest of the year. She smiled, thinking "I have no problem with that." Draco looked at her, smiled and as if he could read her mind whispered "me too."


End file.
